


Moana is a classy lady. And a badass.

by tonyscapsicle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Tony Stark, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kinda, Literally almost all of them are mentioned, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Military Backstory, Morgan Stark(mentioned) - Freeform, Sarah Rogers(mentioned) - Freeform, Sleepy Tony, Superhusbands, Teacher Steve Rogers, how could i not, like tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyscapsicle/pseuds/tonyscapsicle
Summary: Steve's eyes didn't leave Tony as the brunet walked directly into his arms, settling in with a 'hello, soldier'. He pliantly handed over his bag to Steve and kissed his lips softly, "Moana is a classy lady. And a badass."Steve hummed as a grin spread on his lips, "Tell that to Morgan. Except leave the badass part out." He held out a hand for Tony to take.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Moana is a classy lady. And a badass.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what compelled me into writing this but it made me feel happy like a cloud.

"Good evening, Mr. Rogers.", May greeted Steve with a warm smile. 

She had been a bright presence at the front desk for years, almost as long as Tony had started working in this hospital. She had barely missed her daily greetings every time Steve came to pick Tony from work on his way back home from school.

Steve smiled at her, shuffling out of the way as another gurney rushed by him. The doctor giving calm but crucially immediate commands and people working around him in practiced concentrated movements that it felt like an intricate dance. 

He remembers how he hated being in hospitals when he was a child, ailment after ailment keeping him in. He also had no idea when hospitals became comforting to him in a way. 

Probably when he stayed behind with his Ma, looking at her and her specialist friends weaving people's lives back together. Or when he slowly fell in love with the way Tony selflessly did everything. 

It was a surprise actually when it happened. A battered Steve being frowned over by his Ma and then came Tony in his life, careening like a whirlwind and babbling his way into Steve's heart. 

The honourable discharge from the army had left him at a point where he had no idea what he wanted to do anymore, who he wanted to be anymore. 

He missed being the Captain who knew what to do, had his comrade-in-arms put a blinding amount of faith in him. He missed Natasha and Clint and Thor and Sam and Carol and Rhodes. 

But then they had all dropped in on the day of Bucky's surgery, standing behind him again like a backbone. Sure, they had different ways to go but they knew they had a place wherever Steve was. 

It didn't click sooner to Steve that the Dr. Stark who had been borderline keeping him sane for the past few days was the same Tones that Rhodey exasperatedly talked about. Tony with his merry band of interns had brought in Dr. Banner and Dr. Potts on their case.

Steve had no idea when they became Bruce and Pepper to him who made him drink weird kinds of tea and took him to all kinds of museums. Steve just kept piling people who looked out for him.

He hadn't ever expected he'd have this. The idea of being an art teacher had seemed impossible back when Steve used to wait for Bucky's operations to end. Now being here years later as a teacher _, one_ _that his students surprisingly adored,_ with a loving husband and a fluffy ball of sunshine for a daughter. 

He hadn't ever been more grateful for his Ma, who never gave up on him and Tony, who had supported him all along the way despite having met Steve at his lowest. 

It wasn't a surprise when people recognised him as  _ Nurse Rogers' son  _ or  _ Doctor Stark's husband.  _ He was proud of being privileged enough to call these selfless humans his family.

He leaned on the wall, watching the hustle. There was a faint mixture of all the voices of  _ 'On me'  _ and  _ 'Need assistance here, Dr. Palmer'  _ as Christine and Stephen rushed by giving him a quick nod and the telephones ringing. 

Steve sighed, feeling a slight wave of fatigue settle in his bones. He peeked at his phone where one of his student's parents was thanking him for calling them sooner when their kid fell ill today. Pocketing the phone, his head snapped up at Tony's voice.

Tony was walking towards the changing rooms with one of his interns, Peter trailing behind him. Giving a series of instructions to the kid who happily obliged, Tony's eyes caught Steve's and an easy grin slipped on his face.

And then a wince as his eyes moved towards the clock on the wall, sensing that he was a bit late than usual. Steve tilted his head towards the changing rooms and Tony continued his way in hurriedly.

May probably saw the interaction as she mumbled to Steve, "It's been a busy day." She didn't raise her eyes from the files, steadily filling out data that she efficiently could in her sleep.

"Looks like it.", Steve murmured in response. Barely a minute later, Tony was shuffling out of the room. His dark blue scrubs were replaced by the white Moana sweatshirt he had worn this morning. 

He had grumbled about  _ Steve's _ daughter cajoling him into making him wear the sweatshirt to work but it had barely taken Morgan some innocent blinks and a soft  _ 'Daddy, please?' _ before Tony had given in to her wishes. 

_ Yeah, some persuasion of no efforts. As if she had gotten that from Steve and not from Tony himself.  _

Steve's eyes didn't leave Tony as the brunet walked directly into his arms, settling in with a  _ 'hello, soldier'. _ He pliantly handed over his bag to Steve and kissed his lips softly, "Moana is a classy lady. And a badass." 

Steve hummed as a grin spread on his lips, "Tell that to Morgan. Except leave the badass part out." He held out a hand for Tony to take.

Tony pushed back the long sleeve of his oversized comfy sweatshirt, intertwining their fingers with a shrug, "As if, that's literally the main part of the sentence. Moreover, I was just practicing on you." 

Leaning a bit more on the blond, he sunk into Steve's side. However, Steve was actively busy trying to brush the brown wisp of hair down that had stuck out as Tony breathed in lazily, watching his husband frustrate himself over a curl of hair.

"There was a close call in a surgery but we made through. Peter and Wanda had to continuously monitor a baby with a heart defect and that craniotomy case I told you about so I kinda had a lot on my plate today.", Tony mumbled, nuzzling Steve's neck with a sigh.

"C'mon. We'll get some food in you, then you can take a nap. Ma struck a deal with Morgan to bribe her into letting you sleep in late tomorrow. Candies are on the paycheck.", Steve tugged Tony with him after he waved a  _ bye _ at May. 

Tony halfway cuddled in as looked at him in disbelief, "You're telling me that she'll remain silent when she's on sugar high. What even are you?"

Steve shook his head in amusement as he guided Tony towards the car, opening the door for him to slide in, "You're telling me you doubt Ma's tricks?"

He got inside just in time to hear Tony hum in agreement, "Well, that's a more appropriate take on the situation. I really need to learn all of that from Sarah."

Steve lightly banged his head back on the headrest with an amused groan but Tony slipped in his own sleepy world, purring as he curled in a little in his seat. 

Steve took his sweet time staring at his husband, feeling that overwhelming amount of love pulsing through his veins. He leaned over to kiss Tony's forehead as the doctor responded with soft noises, peeking under his lashes with barely open eyes muttering a  _ 'love you, too'. _

**Author's Note:**

> I melted into a puddle of happiness.


End file.
